


[Podfic] Colorado by mytimehaspassed

by alexa_dean (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF! John Winchester, Dean Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Explicit Rape, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Protective Sam Winchester, Rape Aftermath, Sam/Dean UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexa_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and all your fucking problems, nobody's ever told you that everything will be alright . . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Colorado by mytimehaspassed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytimehaspassed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/gifts).



**TEXT:** **[Colorado](http://archiveofourown.org/works/236444)**  
 **Author:**[mytimehaspassed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Dean/OMC, Sam/Dean UST  
 **Warnings/spoilers:** references to past underage non-con, kidnapping, sexual abuse of a minor; extreme angst. BAMF!John, protective!Sam, hurt/comfort.  
 **Summary:** _You and all your fucking problems, nobody’s ever told you that everything will be alright . . . ._

 **Click here:** [| MP3 |](http://www.fileswap.com/dl/jJgQYqCAcn/colorado_\(1\).mp3.html)  
 **Time:** 00:34:33

Sometimes all I need is to find a reason to continue in fandom. This is a fantastic fic. EVERYONE SHOULD READ IT.

It's everything the show denies us. Sam giving Dean comfort. So many feels.


End file.
